onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klobis
2012. 11-12 Log pose The fact that islands in the New World take half day to set a log pose was stated in chapter 653 and re-stated in episode 573. Is there a reason why you undid my edits? PNG as opposed to JPG As you probably noticed, we're preferring to use PNG over JPG, so please try to upload images so. 23:19, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Zoro using Geppo What is the reason to undo this edit? Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 05:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Because I got no reply I decided to restore my edit. If you want to undo it again, at least explain the reason. Thanks. Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 23:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Seamars Hi, can you help us in this matter? Thanks. Shuzo Rank Where in the episode did it say Shuzo was a commodore? 07:42, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah alright. Thank you. 07:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Z Hi, you mentioned some informations about an official pamphlet in Talk:Zephyr, is it the volume 1000 or another thing? I'd like to use it as reference, so do you have a link or something? Thank you. By the way, if you want to download Volume 100 you can find the link here, (also do you know what that One Piece Final answer is?) Thank you. Z's Name According to http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sambomatic1/SPOILERS!_One_Piece_Film_Z_Spoilers, Zephyr is not Z's real name. Can you confirm if this is true or not? 03:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. 03:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC) 2013. 1-2 New Forum I have created a forum that you may be interested in. Forum:Manga/Anime Switch. 05:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Roxanne On chapter 46, Sanji greets a customer named "Roxanne", when you have time can you create the article and add the kanji and the romaji? It's a stub so there won't be much to say. Just the basic layout is fine, then me or other user will try to adjust it and add images. Thank you. SAD Tanker Would you mind explaining on the SAD Tanker talk page why you removed the names? I don't really understand your explanation since the name was said in the manga. Your input would be appreciated. Thank you. 18:03, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Momonosuke Why did you remove his picture from the template? Bustard ಠ_ಠ Piderman68 (talk) 08:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Kaido's epithet Why do you insist that he is called Kaido of the Beasts when all OP translators said that he is Kaido of the Hundred Beasts(CCC, Aohige_AP, cnet128 and even the shitty mangapanda translator)? Aohige_AP summary : "Luffy asks who Law is after, and it's Kaidou of Hundred Beasts." CCC TL : "“He’s a man called “Kaidou of the Hundred Beasts”" cnet128 TL : "Flashback!Law: A man known as Kaidou of the Hundred Beasts." CCC went into detail and he fully explained his epithet. Post 1 : "The king thing is just about a common way that lions are referred to in Japanese ("King of 100 Beasts"). It's even in the Japanese wikipedia article on lions (fourth paragraph): http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ライオン Aohige was saying that that could be potential evidence that Kaidou is lion-themed, as opposed to hydra/chimera/whatever, which other people were proposing. The English equivalent is basically "king of the beasts"... maybe that would have been a better translation. Hmm." Post 2 : "That was explained way back when in the thread. It's literally "hundred beasts kaidou," but that hundred beasts label is the very common epithet that gets attached to lions in Japanese. The English equivalent of that epithet, even if it's not a literal translation, is "king of the beasts."" So he fully explained why he is called Kaido of the Hundred Beasts and why Viz decided to translate it as "The King of the Beasts". But the current explanation on the wiki is : "Kaido's epithet, Hyakujū (百獣?), literally translates to "Hundred Beasts". However, in Japanese, its meaning is somewhat closer to "all kinds of beasts", or something along that line." From all the evidence that I posted above this is obviously wrong(and it doesn't even explain why Viz translated it as "The King of the Beasts"). The part "or something along that line" means that even the person who wrote this is not sure if he explained his epithet correctly. So since I posted the full explanation from well known and trustworthy translators I'd like to finally edit the article about Kaido with the correct epithet. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Klobis Tell that to him since he's from Japan and is the one who changed it in the first place. SeaTerror (talk) 18:50, January 31, 2013 (UTC) (I quoted this from the Kaido talk page). Thank you for the answer in advance. Batchee Can you give your opinion on this matter? Also, if you could add the original description from OP Blue that would help a lot. Thank you. Kanji and "Golodin" I noticed on the Episode 183 page, the summary and anime notes mentions a man named "Golodin". I looked in the episode, but he wasn't named there. Do you know if it may have been mentioned in white or rainbow? Also, would you be able to add the kanji to the animals on the Long Ring Long Land section of the page? Thanks. 04:30, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Log Pose again The Italian version of volume 66 also says, in chapter 653, that "from here on the log pose takes half day to set". You said to me that wasn't the case in the original version, can you confirm me that again? Because I find rather strange that the same error is made by so many translators. 2013. 3-4 Episode Images Hi, can you tell me where did you take the four images for the episode collage profile? Or did you choose them yourself? Thanks. Also, can you add the kanji and romanji for Cactus Saloon? Thank you. Vergo Dead According to certain translations, Doflamingo told Smoker that Vergo was dead in Chapter 698. Can you confirm if this is a correct translation? 06:41, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Ch. 698 Vergo Dead? Hi Klobis, can you please give your thoughts on the issue being discussed here? Thank you. 06:42, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Kanji Just wanted to point out, Hera lacks Kanji and the Romanized Name. If you don't mind, could you fill it in? Don't want it to get lost in the 20 or so that are needed from 704. 12:03, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Isn't Jetto = Jet? hello klobis, I'm wondering something over Jeet's name, his name is identical to the characters of the "JET" before JET Pistol and you pronounce it as "Jetto" as well which is equal to "Jet" in English. I'm just wondering why you translated his name to "Jeet" and not "Jet"? what's the difference? Japanese Game This is more of a question of Japanese culture, but do you know what game Sanji and Franky are play in this image in the newest opening? It almost looks like chess, but there's too many pieces and Franky's tokens are flat. It almost looks like Go, but the pieces are in the wrong places and Sanji's tokens are not flat (kind of funny with both of those connections, heh...). I'm just curious if you know what game they're playing. Thanks. 05:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Chapter Pages Please don't post them until they're translated and out. Playerking95 (talk) 14:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Suleiman's Epithet I'm not sure if you were the one who made Suleiman's epithet "Neck Slasher", but Aohige over on AP pointed this out. Is he correct? 02:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Bellamy Pirates Why did you take off the category dead characters from the bellamy pirates' pages? I thought we decided on the talk page that they are dead. 10:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Kyros http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Kyros?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=915903 I see that you undid Staw-Hat's edit. You summary says that it's "Wrong". So if that's wrong, shouldn't this be wrong as well: Read the third paragraph under the short summary heading. 13:10, April 23, 2013 (UTC) The observer 2 hi ! where does that new doflamingo timeskip arts ? could you link me the source please ? thanks ! Color Schemes You keep changing the color schemes.Why? 18:48, April 25, 2013 (UTC) 2013. 5-6 Nihongo templates Why are you removing them? 04:14, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but people don't usually look at the infobox. This template is used to display Japanese names in a standardized way. It provides readers with the Japanese characters, the romanization for pronunciation, and the English equivalent. 10:11, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Momonosuke Why did you remove the nihongo template from the Momonosuke page? 11:21, May 4, 2013 (UTC) NHC10 Why did you remove the nihongo template from the NHC10 page? 07:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Again, Chapter Pages Please, wait until the chapter is translate on websites like Mangapanda, in order to avoid spoilers. Please, could you not do this again.Playerking95 (talk) 10:36, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Colored Volumes About the colored volumes, who exactly colors them? I'm sure it's not Oda, but is every color choice approved by him? (I also assume there's nowhere to get it online yet). 02:57, May 22, 2013 (UTC) So basically just like the anime I guess. Guess it can be used when people complain about "lack of color" as the only reason the manga image is bad. 04:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) First Mate info Someone found a page in the One Piece Yellow databook naming Zoro as the first. There's a link on the First Mate talk page to the page in the book. Could you please confirm that the information is accurate? Thank you. 18:58, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Much appreciated, thanks again. 03:39, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Justiceforall17 Hi, I'm a major fan of the 4kids One Piece. Do you know any country where you can watch the complete 4kids series, as some episodes were never released on DVD? Thank you, Justiceforall17 Baby 5 How is it "not"? 10:34, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm Sick Of This You keep reverting images and edits on articles for no reason. If you revert something else without giving a proper reason again, except for obvious vandalism, I'll just revert you and idgf if your edit is good or not. I'm sick of this behavior. Do you think you own the place and you can just go do whatever you want? I'm sick of this. 07:58, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Edit War There seems to be an edit war in the Devil Fruit page, and I noticed that you were involved with it. So I opened a discussion on it's talk page so that we can resolve this smoothly. 06:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Nui Nui no Mi Klobis, if nobody said it's name, why does this page exist? 13:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) re:Nui Nui no Mi Then stop moving it without discussing it first. 15:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Punk Hazard Hi, can you please give me the correct translation of what Law said about Punk Hazard? (ch. 666) There are some translations that say it's an island impossible to log/register for the Log Pose, while other translations say that the Log Pose never point at it. If it's the former, then the problem should be getting out not going to PH, while if it's latter then it's vice-versa. Thank you. Edit War Please check the discussion in Talk:Nui Nui no Mi. 10:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Devil Fruit No, it's 17. Why? 08:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Oops, my bad. 08:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) 2013. 7-8 chapter 714 the title of chapter 714 looks weird to me (Lucy and Ucy) can you confirm this plz since you speak Japanese,-- 19:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Caribou's cover story Hi, I thought about undoing that revision about Caribou arriving on a marine ship too, but if you notice on a previous cover page, his brother and crew arrive on a marine ship, so I believe it is safe to assume that it is the same ship and that the Caribou pirates are the shadowy figures visible on it.Vazelos3 (talk) 09:20, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Thor Axe Kanji Hi Klobis, wanted to check something with you that I hadn't really thought about until now - where the kanji for Gomu Gomu no Gigant Thor Axe came from, given that it happened in a movie. Looking back through edit histories, I saw that the move was first Gomu no Mi|diff=157364&oldid=156655}} added by an IP then no-one questioned where the kanji came from. It was added three days after the movie came out, so it couldn't have been from DVD subtitles or anything like that. Do you have a source for the kanji? 15:59, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Cool, thanks. 05:56, August 30, 2013 (UTC) 2013. 9-10 Romaji Templates Talk Page Hi again, I meant to tell you this a while ago but never got around to it - there's been a talk page where people are proposing to rename all of the Romaji Templates to their English equivalents. The majority of people on the talk page are in favour of renaming them, but I feel that since you're the only person who uses those templates your opinion is really important. If it's easier for you to keep them all in Japanese maybe you should let everyone know, otherwise the poll will win in a landslide. 18:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Romanji templates Hi Klobis, can you post on this talk page? People mentioned asking you to post there, but I don't know if they ever actually asked you. Thanks. 21:04, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Read the section above... 21:05, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Whoops.... 21:06, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Corrida Portraits Hey dude. I recently uploaded portraits of some of the more predominant Corrida competitors who didn't have names and you took them off the page and then they were deleted. I'm not mad, but I'm wondering why they were removed. I know they aren't really that important, but there are plenty of portraits for unnamed characters. Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:17, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Spaceys Hey, Klobis. Regarding the issue discussed on these pages: and Talk:Automata: It appears to be unclear whether or not the species is actually called "Spaceys". According to Zodiaque ""Spacey" appears separate from "First Lieutenant" a number of times in the summaries of the cover story summaries in Databook Green in contexts that could refer to all of them". He told me to ask for your opinion, so what do you think? Does the text make it sound like Spacey is the species name or just the name of the First Lieutenant? 11:05, September 20, 2013 (UTC) GBA Text Translation Hello there. I was wondering if you could translate this text I found. It is from One Piece - Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands and I would like the name of the character and text he is saying translated. Thank you so much! http://s15.postimg.org/v34sc2jvf/Helpy.png Montblanc Noland (talk) 11:29, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow. I expected more. Oh well. Thanks anyway. While I'm at it, do you think I should make a page for this guy? I would probably call it Omu, the japanese kanji for parrot. Or should I abandon the idea? Montblanc Noland (talk) 01:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I might ask DP or another admin, but thank you for your help and opinion. Montblanc Noland (talk) 01:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Klobis. I found another part that actually says a more specific name other than Parrot. If it isn't any trouble, could you please translate this for me? http://s11.postimg.org/ft4qj406r/Helpy_Name_Stuffs.png I also have another for one of the enemy characters from the game. For the 2nd one, the bad guy, I just need his name. http://s23.postimg.org/8kb07zp8b/Bad_Guy.png If I was able to read japanese I would but I can't. Thank you so much! Montblanc Noland (talk) 14:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Youtube. Here's the link. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaJiPWa1nCk I have been researching it to see if I can find any info about the game and its characters. Montblanc Noland (talk) 01:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Faruls gender Hey, We were wondering if there are any mentions in the raw on the subject of Faruls gender. Could you possibly look into it? Thanks a bunch 12:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) People of Shandora Hi Klobis, could you help out with Talk:Shandians? Thanks. 20:21, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Could you also check that Birkans and Skypieans don't need fixing as well? God knows that's going to be a lot of work to rename everything. 16:08, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Unreleased Chapter Pages Can you post here? Since you were one of the first to place it on on chapter pages, you probably should. 00:18, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Ginko" I found something interesting in the credits of 613. The name "Ginko" is here, but I'm not sure if it's an actual name, or just a saying in japanese. Yibis has used the name in their script to name the little girl that Momonosuke talks to. 19:04, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Can you add the Kanji and Romanized name to the page as well? 03:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hina Since you posted on the original dispute on Hina's file talk, you may want to post again in the newer discussion. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hina_Portrait.png. 16:21, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Horse Hey Klobis. In the latest chapter, Violet talked to the toy horse she was riding? Some fan translations called him Mr. Horse. Is it anything different/page viable in the raw? Thanks.Montblanc Noland (talk) 22:15, October 19, 2013 (UTC) re:Hattoryu Done. 02:47, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Marine Rank Groups Klobis, could you read and assess that talk of mine here? I'll appreciate it. Now I'm believing I was not able to be crystal clear on the subject, despite my efforts to give canon sources, kanji and external sources.Alelucas (talk) 21:47, October 27, 2013 (UTC) 2013. 11-12 re:Haki Users Navibox You and SeaTerror, can you please use the talk page first? I like to hear both your opinions on why you want either the information there or not. 14:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC) As of now, the page is locked, until we settle why is this and that. Is that okay? 14:51, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Paramecia, Logia, Zoan Are the edits by Alelucas on the Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan pages legitimate? I noticed you removed them before, but didn't after he/she did it the second time. 03:16, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Konbu Can you add the JVA for Konbu? 02:46, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Done. --Klobis (talk) 04:20, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. 04:23, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Strongest vs One of the strongest Hey Klobis, in a bit if an edit war atm, as seen here http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:12th_Supernova#Here_you_go.. Any chance you could check the exact translation? 17:07, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Rainbow Island Translation Hey Klobis. I found an image of an unnamed character from Niji no Shim Dentatsu. In the game, this guy is a member of the Straw Hats. Could you please translate the text? Here's the link. http://s17.postimg.org/5g911z5un/Boomerang_Kid.png Thanks! Montblanc Noland (talk) 17:37, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for translating that. I was hoping that he would have a name, but I'll have to investigate more. Thanks again. Montblanc Noland (talk) 01:31, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I was looking at your translation again, and would his name be considered Shujinko? Or would he just be an unnamed protagonist? Montblanc Noland (talk) 01:58, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. I was hoping that Shujinko could be considered his name, since he is the main character of the game and the only non-canon Straw Hat we've seen. Thanks anyway. Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you so much., but I have another translation, but for the bird character I talked to you about a few months back. I just put the three images together, but I'm not sure if any of them have a name. The smaller ones on the right, I only need the red text translated. http://s21.postimg.org/nkkpuudiv/Bird_Stuff.png Thanks! Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Crap. Thanks anyway. Montblanc Noland (talk) 02:49, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Filler Arc Can you take a look at the information provided here, to see if there's any indication to the overall plot of the filler? 14:52, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! 01:34, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Jack Hey Klobis. I found a character who doesn't have a page but is supposedly named, not sure if it is purely credits or not, in Episode 196. One of the G-8 chefs. He doesn't have a page on the wiki yet. Can you confirm this? If it helps, here's what he looks like. http://moe.animecharactersdatabase.com/uploads/chars/5457-563467739.jpg Sorry for LQ. Thanks! Montblanc Noland (talk) 16:28, December 15, 2013 (UTC) What about episodes 197 or 204? I'm not sure which episode he and the other chefs would be named. Srry. Montblanc Noland (talk) 02:22, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. I will maybe look myself later. I found him on animecharactersdatabase, which I know is a complete crap source with a number of misnamed character. However, the romanization of his name was Jakku (ジャック). Don't worry about it though. Thanks for the help! Montblanc Noland (talk) 02:55, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism You're the only one who wants those colors. SeaTerror (talk) 23:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Camel I'm guessing Camel didn't have a voice listed in the credits, right? 05:26, December 17, 2013 (UTC) The Assortment Hey Klobis. Sorry to bother you on the holiday, but I have a few things I want to talk about. First, can you check out the latest chapter and check on the name of the Fighting Lion? In the chapter, Gatz called him "Agyo". Second, I have a character who is from a new One Piece Carddass game that doesn't have a page on here yet. He is the image. http://s30.postimg.org/p9bpb863z/Carddass_Guy.png I'll give you the link to the actual site as well. http://www.carddass.com/opk/ Thanks. Merry Christmas! Montblanc Noland (talk) 21:49, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Donquixote navigation template Oh no! You removed Acacia from the Donquixote pirates' navigation template! Don't you know that SeaTerror, the man who is always right, will rollback your edit? --Meganoide (talk) 14:05, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hasn't chapter 736 only sixteen pages? I don't understand why we have a default number (19) that is often wrong. It has the same utility of a default title: none. --Meganoide (talk) 23:52, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Corrida Gallery Please read the talk page before removing things without reason. If you bothered to actually read it, you'd know that the placement of the unknowns is really indisputable. 11:07, February 26, 2014 (UTC) New Dwarves Hey Klobis. Zod put up an image from the latest SBS that has a number of names for some of the dwarves. I have gotten infobox images for most of them and am here to offer help on making the pages. Montblanc Noland (talk) 15:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC)